UNSURE :
by STINGERHOTMOSQUAD
Summary: 3rd chapter up! finally! plz review
1. REMEMBERING

Angelina lay on her bed with her eyes closed, trying to make sense of her complicated life. Her life used to be perfect, she was at a great school, had great friends and was great at everything. Then came that day, she thought her life was over.  
  
There was a party at Dockside, the new super club, and her friends Mandy and Jessica just had to be there. "C'mon Angel, stop being such a spoilt sport, you know my mom won't let me go if you aren't there." Jess had pleaded.  
  
"Tomorrow school starts, sorry guys, can't go." Angelina replied. Mandy pulled the cutest face she could, got on her knees and started begging.  
  
"Angelina! I know you wanna come! It's the Back2Back with Roger Good, Paul van Dyke, Gareth Cliff, Nicole Fox and all the other cool DJs. And if you can't dance, just jump around like a total moron." She said, smiling at the thought of Angelina jumping up and down and swinging her arms like a crazy person.  
  
"Umm. okay, I'll come, but just for the record- I CAN dance!" Angelina laughed. They set off at 9:00 P.M., just when the party started, and got there at 9:10. The three of them danced the night away, and the last thing Angelina remembered that she was feeling sick and tired.  
  
"Just go sit down and have a drink, okay?" Jess said, dancing up close with a guy. Angelina sighed and went to sit at the bar.  
  
"Just a Coke." She said when the bartender came over. She looked behind her at Jess and Mandy, who had each gotten guys. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see a grinning boy with black spiked hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in his late teens. "Hey." She said, taking a large swig of her Coke.  
  
"Hey, my friends and I think." He started, but the rest of his words seemed to be drowned out by the music. She started feeling a bit light-headed, but thought the Coke would make her feel better. She drank some more, but his words seemed to have died. She finished her drink and got up, but he got up too. He touched her arm and everything suddenly went blank.  
  
Angelina woke in the hospital three days later. "What's happening?" She asked the nurse who was working there. The nurse turned to look at Angelina and quickly flashed a smile. "Why am I here?" Angelina asked bewildered. The nurse looked desperately around the empty room for something to change the topic. "Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Angelina asked again. The nurse finally turned to face her, but this time, there was no smile. There were tears in the nurse's eyes as she spoke, they trickled down her face.  
  
"Ms Johnson, your friends found you in the parking lot at the party. You were given quite a dose of Rohypnol. Miss Johnson. it appears you were. you were raped and you're ppp. pregnant. " The nurse said quickly, then exited the room, immediately being replaced by her mom and step dad.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SLUT! I COULD KILL YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THAT PLACE? DIDN'T WE MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU THAT DRUGS WERE DANGEROUS?" Her step dad roared.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, okay?" Angelina tried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU TOOK DRUGS AND GOD GAVE YOU HIS PUNISHMENT! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF AND NOW YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT!" The arrogant step dad roared.  
  
"Then it's obvious you hadn't heard the story properly." Angelina said quietly.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME! I HEARD EVERYTHING CORRECTLY! YOU TOOK DRUGS AND HAD SEX WITH A BOY YOU DIDN'T KNOW AND NOW YOU'RE ASHAMED AND CAN'T FACE THE TRUTH!" The arrogant step dad shouted.  
  
"It wasn't like that!" A now pissed Angelina yelled  
  
"Lets just go home." Angelina's mother replied, tired of her husbands shouting. They left a while later and Angelina never talked to her arrogant step dad all the way. When they got back home, Angelina ran up to her room and tried to think of ways to hide this from her friends. She wanted more than anything to get back to school and be with them, but she knew that if she did it would be a matter of time before her stomach would swell and if her water broke while they were in the middle of a meeting or eating she knew how much trouble she would be in. It was official that she would be at home nearly the entire year.  
  
Angelina waited patiently as the nine months flew by. During her stay at home, her mother, who was once a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, taught Angelina the fine arts of witchcraft. Angelina, who had previously attended Beldam's School for the Gifted, was kept indoors at all times until the birth of her child.  
  
It was a cold day around Christmas time. Angelina was talking to her older brother, Jamie, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area; soon afterwards, a pool of water could be seen around Angelina's feet. They rushed her to a nearby muggle hospital. Where they delivered the beautiful baby boy via caesarian section. She named him Zach. He was born on the 17 December, on a snowy morning at 3:15.  
  
There was no way Angelina could go back to Beldams. Everyone would know about her predicament. So, on the 1st February, she was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. NEW BEGINING

Hogwarts was nothing like Beldam's. Beldam's was small and plain; Hogwarts was huge and exciting in a way. As Angelina walked through the large oak doors into the entrance hall, she saw an old man with white hair and a long beard waiting.  
  
"Miss Johnson, I presume?" He asked with a smile on his face. Angelina nodded her head and the old man started walking. Nervously, she followed.  
  
"I'm professor Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster here." He said as they turned a corner into a long passageway. There were paintings on the walls. She recognized some from History lessons with her mother, some were of children and they bowed or curtsied as Angelina passed. Around another corner she saw some people. They all looked about the same age, about 16 or 17. Angelina nervously pulled her hood over her head to cover her face. Dumbledore made his way towards them. "Good evening why aren't you all at supper? Angelina, I'd like you t meet Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Alicia Spinnet. They will be in your year, and house as a matter of fact." Dumbledore smiled as Angelina took each of their hands. Slowly, she pulled the hood off and smiled at the five people in front of her.  
  
"We were just on our way to the great hall, Angelina, why don't you come with us?" Katie Bell said anxiously.  
  
"Um. Ok." Angelina said nervously.  
  
"Why don't you all go along, Angelina, you have some papers to sign for me." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.  
  
She smiled at the teenagers before following Dumbledore. The 5 of them walked towards the Great Hall, arms linked. The main topic was their following and final year of Hogwarts and the Founders' Day Ball. "I've got a date." Katie Bell said smugly.  
  
"No you haven't, I haven't asked you yet." Said George Weasley, smiling confusedly.  
  
"That's right, I'm going with Roger Davies." Katie said cheerfully. George stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt." Alicia joked.  
  
"You back stabbing TRAITOR!" Oliver Wood, who was sitting next to Alicia, said angrily.  
  
"Kates, you're fraternizing with the enemy!" George said disappointedly.  
  
"Just because Wood doesn't like him doesn't mean he's the enemy. Besides, look at him, he's like- sooo goddamn sexy." Alicia said. Both of the girls turned around to look at Roger who was having a food fight with his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Angelina appeared at the doorway, looking around anxiously.  
  
"Oi! Angelina, over here!" Katie yelled. Everyone turned to look at her then at Angelina, who smiled and made her way over.  
  
"Who's that?" Oliver asked with mild interest.  
  
"New girl, she's really cool." Alicia said enthusiastically  
  
"Alicia, scoot your bootie," Katie said turning to Alicia. Alicia moved over. As Angelina approached, Katie patted the seat beside her, grinning.  
  
"Hey there, Katie- right?" Angelina said smiling as she sat down next to the blonde.  
  
"Yeah. Oh this is Oliver Wood, don't mind his sulking- one of the chasers on Gryffendor quidditch team just quit. She was scared of getting seriously injured- that's her over there." Katie said pointing at a fragile looking girl, who looked about twelve.  
  
"Do you play quidditch?" Oliver asked suddenly- causing everyone to jump.  
  
"A little- but I haven't been on a broom for ages! At my old school, I used to play besom hockey. but I wasn't that good." Angelina smiled.  
  
"What school where you at?" George asked, looking at his food.  
  
"Bedlam's, its in London. But I got home schooled for a while." Angelina said.  
  
"Hey Angelina, look at that guy over there, do you think he's hot?" Alicia said, pointing at Roger Davies, she had a mischievous look on her face.  
  
" Yeah," She smiled, "OK maybe not all that hot." She added at the look on Oliver's face.  
  
"You girls are all the same!" George yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't mind George, he's just sour because Katie's going out with Mr. Popular Jock over there." Fred smiled.  
  
"You got the jock part right." George mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm not going out with him, he's just my date for the ball." Katie blushed. At that moment, Roger came up behind her, immediately wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
  
"Wanna come with me to the lake?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, Roger, this is Angelina, Angelina- Roger." Katie introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hey." Angelina said, shaking Roger's hand.  
  
"Hi." Roger said. Katie got up and exited the hall with him.  
  
"Not going out, hey?" George said icily.  
  
"They make such a cute couple." Angelina said, staring after them. "Umm.But she'd look better with George." She said quickly, seeing the look on George's face.  
  
The rest of dinner passed quickly. They mostly talked about Hogwarts and Bedlam's. But not once did Angelina mention Zach. 'They can't find out.' She thought as they walked towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Later, as she lay in bed, her thoughts drifted to Zach. 'He's probably asleep' She thought smiling. "Angelina, are you still awake?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Angelina replied.  
  
"I can't sleep. You wanna go downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Angelina said, getting up.  
  
Downstairs, Fred, George and Lee were sitting around one of the smaller tables, counting their latest inventions. "Better not try any of those on us." Alicia said.  
  
"No, we have a target, his initials being RD." Fred smiled.  
  
"The ultimate prank." Alicia read. "Whatever you do, Katie won't fall outta love with him." George looked disappointed at this comment. "Anyway, she isn't the only one who is going to the ball with someone else. I'm going with Diggory." The boys' faces fell as they looked at the girls.  
  
"Alicia how could you! Diggory, of all people, you choose Diggory! You're a disgrace to us proud Gryffindors! I'm not speaking to you anymore!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Well Fred, last I heard you were going with that Ravenclaw girl, what's her name. Alison!" Alicia replied.  
  
"That's a blatant lie! She asked me! I said no! Angelina, you should really stop hanging out with these traitors. Hang with us. Alicia, go away!" Fred smiled.  
  
"Fine, I'm tired anyway! G'night guys. Angie, just humor them for a while." Alicia said, smiling. Then she headed for the stairs.  
  
"Angelina, who do you think is hotter, me or Fred?" George asked smiling.  
  
" This is a hard one. Umm. well, I guess I'd like a mixture of the two of you, Fred's eye's and nose. And George's Hair and lips. Maybe I should bring up the fact that the two of you are identical?" Angelina laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well. At least George is handsome! I don't know what I'd do if I had an ugly identical twin!" Fred laughed. Before they knew it, it was 3am. George and Lee went up to bed, leaving Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Are you going to the ball?" Fred asked her.  
  
"No, I can't." She smiled.  
  
"Why not?" Fred asked.  
  
"I- uh . . . my mom wants me there for the holidays because . . . uh . . . we have an annual function and my gran'll be really upset that I'm not there." Angelina said quickly. It was like Fred could tell she was lying because he kept looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, well, Its usually really cool, only 5th years and up are allowed. Oh- uh. I think that's for you." He replied as an owl flew through one of the open windows. She took the letter and petted the owl's head. As sh opened the letter, attached was a small picture. It was a picture Zach. He was surrounded by teddy bears and he had his teddy bear playsuit on.  
  
Dear Angelina, Zach's doing well, Just a little grumpy most of the time. He misses you. Your step -father left this afternoon, he said he was sick of everything we put him through. I'm actually happy he left, and I know you are too. How's everything at school? I know you'll be happy there. Hogwarts is a great school and we can't keep you in the house forever. I've got to go now, Zach's crying Lots of love Mom  
  
Angelina felt tears sting her eyes. "What's wrong?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nothing, my step-father left and my mom's stressing. I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night!" Angelina replied, then she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She put Zach's picture in her diary, locking it afterwards. As she lay on her bed, she remembered that she'd forgotten the letter downstairs. She ran downstairs and saw Fred holding the letter that was still folded up. "Sorry, forgot that here." She smiled, but on the inside she was panicking that he'd read it.  
  
"I know, didn't read it though." Fred said, handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks, G'night." Angelina said, hugging him and running upstairs. Linkin park- numb 


	3. PROBLEMS

A/N: Angelina has been at Hogwarts for a couple of months already. Zach is five months old now!  
  
Over the next couple of months, Angelina changed drastically. She was extremely confident and full of life. B She started playing quidditch and soon became addicted. Every evening from five to seven she practiced. Throwing quaffles, chasing bludgers and sometimes just flying around, trying new tricks and twirls. But every evening, someone would hide in the shadows of the stands and watch her. Every move she made was monitored and memorized. This was the high point of his day, not flying but watching her fly. It felt amazing to be this close to someone so extraordinary. He didn't like to admit it but he, Fred Weasley, was falling for this girl, and hard. He watched as she headed back to the school, her Corona500 over her shoulder. A grin plastered on her beautiful face. He ran to catch up with her, thinking of a reason for being there.  
  
"Oh, Hey Fred. What's up?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
"Nothing much, I was at the lake and decided to check how my favorite quidditch pitch was feeling today. What about you?" He lied  
  
"Flying, I love it." She said.  
  
"That's quite a broom you have, Corona500. I thought they stopped making those?" He looked interested.  
  
"Yeah well, my dad owns the company and he makes me brooms. My real dad. Anyway, he moved to America and started selling them there. I haven't spoken to him since, he just sends broomsticks every now and then." She said. The smile had vanished from her face and she was looking down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
For a while nobody spoke and they just continued walking. At the Great Hall they met Katie and Lee, who were going to dinner. Katie grabbed Angelina's arm and stomped off, muttering something about being hungry. As Angelina passed Fred he touched her arm and A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"Meet me in the common room at 2, I want to tell you something." Fred murmured so that only she could hear. She nodded her head and walked away behind Katie.  
  
"What were you two up to?" Lee had a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Lee, where's George?" Fred attempted to change the subject. Lee caught on but said nothing.  
  
"He went to find something for a new prank, I think it was Wolfsan or something but back to my first question, you and the girl you fancy were both missing for two hours, what's up?" Lee sounded a little breathless but carried on anyway.  
  
"Nothing ok, I was at the lake and she went flying. I thought you promised we weren't going to talk about me fancying her anymore." Fred was going red, either from embarrassment or anger, or both.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok, but you walked in together." Lee argued  
  
"So, we saw eachother and walked back together. Lee, that's enough, lets talk about something else."  
  
"Ok, I promise, again, that we won't talk about it." And with that, they went to dinner.  
  
When they got back from dinner, Angelina ran upstairs to her dorm, leaving her friends in the common room. She had received a letter at dinner and since then, she had been quite upset. Upstairs, Angelina sat on her bed, reading yet another of her mothers letters.  
  
Dear Angelina  
  
Everything at home is great. Your father sent you a letter, it's on it's way to you right now. You've probably already received it. Suddenly he wants to be a part of your life. It's all up to you though. Zach said 'mamma' today, I promise you I burst into tears. He's quite intelligent. I see a minister of magic in the family. Auntie Anne wants to take Zach for the weekend. I know how much you dislike her so don't worry, I said no. He has a checkup due on Saturday anyway. I have to go, Zach needs his bottle. Love: mom  
  
Angelina wiped the tears from her cheeks before setting the letter down and picking up the one from her father. It explained how sorry he was for not being a part of her life and how he really wanted to make up for lost time. 'yeah right, asshole.' She snorted before tearing up the letter. She was so busy thinking about her problems, she didn't realize someone had come into the dorm. Katie nervously cleared her throat and sat down beside Angelina.  
  
"Angie, are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm Fine, my father is coming back to England and I'm not too keen on seeing him again.." Angelina sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Come down to the common room for a bit. We're missing you down there." Katie smiled brightly.  
  
"No, it's ok. I think I'll just chill up here for a while. Umm. . . Please give this to Fred." Angelina tore a piece of parchment from her bag and scribbled a quick note. Then put a charm on it so that only he could read what was written. Katie nodded, took the parchment and left the dorm. Fred smiled as he read the note. She would still meet him at 2.  
  
Soon, Fred was the only one left in the room. He sat back in the couch and lay his head back. It was only 12;30, still 1 ½ hours before his meeting with Angelina. He closed his eyes for what felt like a minute but when he opened them, he found a blanket around him and Angelina making her way up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hey Angie, What time is it?" he asked  
  
"Oh, Hi. It's only like 2:30." She replied  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry. When did you get here?"  
  
"About an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"So you've been sitting here for over an hour?" At this point, they were both whispering  
  
"Yeah well, I went upstairs then came back down again. What was it you wanted to tell me?" She smiled  
  
"Oh that. . . um. . . I really like you Angie and I. . . I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me?" He was bright red and looking down  
  
"Oh. . .Fred, I can't. . . I. . . I'm sorry." She stuttered  
  
"Could I ask why not?" Fred asked softly  
  
"It's complicated. There's just a lot going on right now and. . . and I don't think I'd be able to handle a relationship, I'm sorry Fred." She felt the tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, It's ok. Don't worry about it. Friends?" He smiled offering his hand.  
  
"Yeah, friends." She smiled back. She could see the hurt in his smile, wishing she could tell him everything- about Zack, her father-Everything. They got up and made their way to their separate dorms.  
  
The following day- Fred ignored her. He greeted her at breakfast but that was it. Katie and Alicia kept asking him what was the matter but he just shrugged it off, saying he didn't feel much like talking. During potions, he sat as far away from the girls as possible. Making little to no effort during the lesson. At the end of the lesson he walked out of the classroom before anyone had even started packing up. He continued this behavior for some time. Until finally, something made him stop.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long but I'm writing exams so I can't update as often as I want. Thanx FredsAngel, Ashliegh and Tedabug for reviewing- I really appreciate it. You're all such legends! I love your stories. I just wanted to explain why I don't write according to the books. I don't like being limited and the book limits my ideas. It's like saying "no, you can't do this because so and so does something else in the book." It's hard to write something based on your imagination when you have to write according to what it says in the book. I finally have a plot for this so expect a lot more chapters. Note to FredsAngel and AngelsFred ( finish 'One Amazing Summer' please!!!!! And I honestly don't know why I put Oliver in that last chapter! ( next chapter- Angie 'breaks the news' to the group. . . trouble. ( a man shows up at Hogwarts- Mrs. Weasley makes an appearance- Fred and Angelina become friends again. NEWS: John Cena is releasing his own CD and calling it Basic Thuganomics! If he can release a CD -I can go fucking Platinum! He can't rap- at all!!! What has the world come to? Colin Farrell is soooo HOT! I love him!  
  
Love  
  
Faye ( 


End file.
